Much Ado About Musyamon
Much Ado About Musyamon is the eleventh episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by The Icemon Cometh and followed by Divided They Stand. Plot Rika throws her digivice in the garbage. Takato beats Kazu at the card game by using the same Digi Modify combo he used to beat IceDevimon. Henry and Terriermon notice a digital field, where a Wild One is bio-emerging. At Hypnos, Yamaki tells Riley to destroy it with Yuggoth, despite her warning that it could be dangerous to do so. Terriermon wants to fight the Wild One, but Henry tells him no, and they must go home immediately. Yamaki uses Yuggoth on the Wild One, seemingly destroying it, and the digital field disappears. However, the Wild One speaks to Hypnos, saying he will have his revenge. Terriermon thinks that Henry doesn't want him as his partner, and that his existence on Earth is wrong. That night, Henry is drinking a carton of milk when Renamon leads him into the park. Calumon gets Rika's digivice for her, but she tells him to leave, calling him an overgrown rat. Henry's reason for not wanting Terriermon to fight is to avoid him getting hurt, and that he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to Terriermon because of him, but Terriermon wants to fight. Renamon tells Henry that before, all she wanted to do was destroy as many opponents as she could and absorb their data, and her only attachment to Rika was so she could digivolve, but now she's not so sure. Henry says there must be a reason they were chosen as tamers. After school the next day, Takato tells Henry that he was hoping a Digimon would show up so he could use the combo on Guilmon again. Kazu appears with Kenta and challenges him to a revenge rematch, and wins. Takato says that winning a real Digimon battle is what separates boys from men. Kazu and Kenta don't believe him, so he decides to show them Guilmon. He takes them to Guilmon's cave, where they see his eyes glowing in the dark, freak out, and run before he can even come out. Guilmon picks up the scent of a Digimon shortly after. The Wild One from before begins bio-emerging again, revealed to be Musyamon. Yamaki sends Yuggoth after him, but he destroys it. Musyamon bio-emerges and blows up a car, killing the driver. Takato and Guilmon arrive, and Musyamon attacks them. Guilmon fights Musyamon, who gains the advantage. Henry and Terriermon arrive, and Henry forbids Terriermon from fighting Musyamon. A little girl loses her balloon, which flies into Musyamon's digital field. Takato's cards aren't doing much good against Musyamon, who walks over to the girl and is about to kill her when Henry finally decides to let Terriermon fight him, and Terriermon knocks him to the ground. As Calumon's forehead glows red, Terriermon digivolves to Gargomon and destroys Musyamon with Gargo Laser, absorbing his data while Guilmon rescues the girl's balloon. This fight shows Henry that some battles are worth fighting. Notes *The antagonist of this episode is Musyamon *Terriermon digivolves to Gargomon and retains his mind for the first time Category:Episodes